TN Skye's Suitors
by VioletVision
Summary: Creepy DarkShip: Lucas deceives himself into believing that Skye wants him. Curran wants to be redeemed, and Josh slowly realizes he is in love with Skye.
1. Chapter 1

TN Skye's Suitors  
>Chapter 1: Watching<p>

Pairing: Skye with Josh, Lucas (or so he thinks), Curran (or so he wishes)

Characters: A mixture  
>Genre: Creepy Ship and Ship<br>Rating: Nc-17  
>Warning: Violence, Language, Sexual Thoughts and Demented Stalkers<br>Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1

Summary: Post finale – Lucas deceives himself into believing that Skye wants him. Skye desires Josh, but she has a demented stalker who has a psychotic God complex and another man who is determined to watch over her.

AN: I think Skye likes Josh, but Lucas and Curran like Skye. This starts with Lucas' point of view then we will see where it goes from there. Get ready for the creepy/demented stalker (think Edger Allen Poe-ish).

He stared intently through the binoculars, while perched high on one of the mountain ridges that surrounded Terra Nova. He decided they scurried like mice in a maze all running for the cheese that was now at the Command Center.

"How did she get free? Damn military bitch always fucking up my plans! I should have just killed the real her not that imposter from the other timeline who married my father there…no who married the other Commander Taylor." Lucas spoke to himself about having shot a version of Wash in the head that had come through the portal instead of the Lt. Washington from this timeline. She was even now being welcomed back to the colony at the Command Center under Lucas' scrutiny.

"I leave the Badlands for a couple of days and those idiots let Wash escape…no no, Lieutenant Washington…her name is Washington. We left the colony a couple of weeks ago, and they are already back to having their parties. Maybe they can let off some fireworks tonight." His sarcastic tone soothed him as he kept looking to the right talking to the dead dinosaur he killed about five minutes ago.

He thought back to his guards in the Badlands, "I should bathe in their blood again to teach them a lesson…again. Why do people die so easily and SHE…Mother…had to die so slowly!" He threw a rock at the dead dinosaur beside him in anger because it was not answering him anymore. He had originally just wounded the small dinosaur and tied it up so that he could have a conversation with it, but the damned thing kept talking over him. And, he could not have that. No, he could not have that.

His mind flashed back to how his mother had died, which it tended to do at least once a day. Lucas pictured enemy guards shooting his mother in the feet, then the knees, then the hands, then the elbows, and then in her stomach before she passed out from the pain and blood loss…then they just shot her in the head like she was nothing. Like she was not his whole world. Like she was not the one person that always held him together. His father who he considered a god at that time struggled to break free of the metal bonds on his wrists, but could not save her. He could hear her screams and his own mingling together. He could hear it even now as if it were still happening. After all these years, it was still happening. His body trembled with pain. He believed it was all Commander Taylor's fault because he had the power to save her and did not. Lucas did not care that his mother had yelled at her husband to save their child just before he made his choice. It did not matter. It was all Commander Taylor's fault for being human and not a god. He was supposed to be a god.

"Now, I am god." Lucas breathed out as the screams lessened.

Lucas blinked as silence once again reigned. He then remembered how he reacted to finding the real Wash gone from the Sixer camp in the Badlands.

He slit several guard's throats and left them writhing in pain as they died on the ground.

Lucas then ran his knife along the side of a guard's neck letting the pumping of his heart send torrents of the man's life source splattering on him and those standing around. When the man died, Lucas yelled out in rage reprimanding the dead guard to never fail him again as he hacked off his head then kicked it away. He yelled at the rolling head, "What good are you now to me?" Everyone, including Mira, backed away from the bloody site not wanting to be caught up in the psychotic man's furry. They knew he was escalating. They knew Lucas was finally gone.

"No matter. She's unimportant. It's those damn Shannons who are getting in my way now. Maddy-kins is reviewing my calculations, mother dearest is healing everyone, dear old dad is making everyone feel safe, even Zoe is making cards for everyone…and that Josh!"

He was back to peering at the colony through his binoculars. He focused on Josh Shannon walking side by side with Skye. They were on their way to the Command Center.

"Of course they are," His voice took on an eerily demented tone. "I only stopped myself from killing him because you let me tattoo your left shoulder. Left. As in L for Lucas. That's me. I put one of my symbols on your left shoulder and now you walk around with him." He zoomed in on Skye's left shoulder and took a deep breath because her clothing was in the way. "Of course it is. What? No tank top today? Oooooh yes. Then you betrayed me. My little bucket. My little helper. Why? We had an understanding. You and I." His mind raced over how Skye had talked so nicely to him to save Josh. He remembered the softness of her shoulder as he painstakingly detailed a symbol on her. He thought over her intake of breath at the pain of the needle, and his eyes glazed over with lust. Then, she set him up for an ambush.

His mind refocused as Skye's mother walked up giving her a hug before all three people continued walking.

"You're moving the young Shannon's hand off of where the tattoo is. You don't want him touching it. You don't want anyone coming between us. Wait! That's it. Curran took your mother hostage and forced you to betray me. You follow whoever controls your mother's treatments. They are treating her, so you have to do what they say. What HE says." Lucas continued to follow her as she walked up the steps.

Lucas peered back to the dead dinosaur, "She's waiting for me to rescue her. It's ok. When she gets back to her unit, she will see the present I snuck in to give to her. She will know I am watching out for her. She will know. She will know." He thought about the little bucket he wove together that morning and slipped into her unit to hide.

"There he is. Curran. Traitor. What's he doing? Why's he watching her? He's walking up to her mother. He's talking to her mother now. He's reminding her that he can kill her mother at any time. He's copying me! Damn him too. Thinks he's going to replace me? Thinks he's going to have her like that fucking Josh!"

Lucas seethed in rage as Curran patted Skye's left shoulder where the tattoo was. She tipped her shoulder away and kept talking to him.

"See, she doesn't want you either! She doesn't want anyone touching what I gave her."

Lucas clenched his teeth and ran his knife along his arm dripping blood on the ground, "Another name to add to the list." And it was getting to be a very long list.

A/N: I am going dark with this one, but I still had to bring Wash back anyway. Heheehehe. What do you think? Eder Allen Poe Creepy Demented Stalker enough? I am enjoying the crazy. It just popped in my head earlier today that I had been chatting with someone on LJ about a Poe-ish Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

TN Skye's Suitors  
>Chapter 2: Near<p>

Pairing: Skye with Josh, Lucas (or so he thinks), Curran (or so he wishes)

Characters: A mixture  
>Genre: Creepy Ship and Ship<br>Rating: Nc-17  
>Warning: Violence, Language, Sexual Thoughts and Demented Stalkers<br>Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1

Summary: Post finale – Lucas deceives himself into believing that Skye wants him. Skye desires Josh, but she has a demented stalker who has a psychotic God complex and another man who is determined to watch over her.

AN: I think Skye likes Josh, but Lucas and Curran like Skye. This chapter starts with Skye and Curran POV then to Lucas. Get ready for the creepy/demented stalker (think Edger Allen Poe-ish).

The party for Wash's return had lasted most of the day, but was winding down.

"Hey Wash, give me another hug. I'm going to call it a night. I'm just so glad you got away from…um…them." Skye wrapped her arms around the taller woman. She squeezed her feeling a renewed sense of rightness that she was back.

Everyone said that her death had been a misunderstanding. That was the word everyone was calling it. Word passed around that Lucas did it to make everyone think that Wash was dead, so that he could take her to the badlands.

Now, they congratulated her on her escape. In reality, it was the Wash that was found in the badlands that was shot in the head. The real Wash from this timeline had been taken to the badlands and then escaped when Lucas left the camp.

Wash pulled back peering into Skye's eyes, "I heard what happened. I'm glad you got away from him too. Thanks for saving Taylor. He always said you're a great shot. It's harder to shoot a person than a target. You did well by the way. Just wish you could have got a round off in his head though. Don't tell Taylor I said that." She avoided Lucas' name because Skye had.

Skye nodded yes as he was unable to talk about it. She kept seeing her hands covered with Taylor's blood. She kept hearing the sounds of Taylor gasping for air as his lungs filled with his own blood. She had almost lost him, and it brought up the feelings she had when she lost her father.

"They told me your mother is doing better and you both have a place together now. I haven't seen her today." Wash commented.

"Oh, she was here earlier, but she had to go to the infirmary. She was not feeling so good. She's staying the night for observation as a precaution. She made me promise to come to the party. Well, I'm turning in. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Skye just wanted to get some sleep I her new bed. She hoped the new bed would bring new dreams. The ones she was currently having were more along the lines of night terrors. She kept dreaming that her father died. When she went to the funeral, it was for Taylor instead. Blood would drain from the casket, and she could never find enough towels to clean it up. Lucas was always standing nearby…watching. Other nights, she would dream that she walked up to the Sixer camp the moment Lucas dropps her mother off the edge. Skye never made it in time to catch her or to stop Lucas. She continuously watched the life drain out of her mother's eyes.

She woke up yelling wordlessly and crying violently more than a few times from the nightmares. Her roommates were a little scared for her and had spoken with Elizabeth about it.

Since her mother's return to the colony, she had been staying at Skye's unit with her roommates, but now they had a place of their own. Skye and her mother had moved into it a couple of days ago.

Skye moved farther away from Wash trying to distract herself. She decided to try to figure out if Taylor and Wash were together romantically.

If not, she wondered if her mother found Taylor attractive. She pictured Taylor and her mother standing together in her mind. She pondered that they had both lost a spouse and had been held captive by an enemy around the time of the spouse's death. So, they had some type of understanding for what the other had been through.

Taylor had nodded with a half smile at seeing Skye earlier, and she took it that he was going to give her a second chance. She smiled thinking that she would not mind Taylor being her stepfather.

Then another thought hit her that it would then make Lucas her stepbrother.

Even thought it was a warm night, chills of fear ran down her arms. She pondered if he survived the two bullet holes she put in him or if maybe a dinosaur had smelled the blood and ate him. But, she knew he was out there. Men like that never seem to die. In older horror movies, they always came back. She decided Wash was right. She should have shot him in the head.

Curran chose that moment to walk up to her. "Hi, Skye."

She almost startled, but controlled herself. "Curran." Since his return, he no longer had the cocky self important attitude. He appeared much more attractive and attentive. She noticed that his perpetually perfect hair was now a little longer on the top and messy. It suited him, and it brought out his dark eyes that seemed to look straight into her longingly. She noticed that his voice was deep and scratchy like Taylor's. She wondered if Taylor was his new role model.

Every time she saw him now, her body instantly sent a rush of endorphins. It was the same flood in her system as when she was called to the infirmary to find that he had saved her mother. She could not help the happy energy that coursed through her body.

She reached out and gripped his bicep unthinking, "I was in a hurry earlier today when mother and I saw you at the Command Center. I didn't get the chance to say thank you. Taylor had sent you to an outpost the day after you saved her, so I never said thank you for what you did for her…for us the first time. I thought she was dead, and you saved her. You saved her from…him again. I was looking for her and Elizabeth told me that after Wash surrendered but before the Phoenix Group set up their perimeter around Terra Nova that you snuck my mother out to Taylor's camp. Ogawa told me that you kept a watch on her the entire time. I was thankful because Lu…he would have probably killed her because he thought I betrayed him. Well, thank you, Curran."

The look of adoration in Skye's eyes touched Curran's heart. Everyone else peered at him with contempt because he had killed a fellow soldier. He had murdered Foster via dinosaur over the money he could never seem to pay back. His time OTG taught him to appreciate what Taylor had created in the unity of the colony.

His crime had been out of greed, and hers had been out of love to save a life.

She looked at him as a savior and not a murderer. She was the only one who did. He had never felt a pull to do what was right just because it was right, but looking at her then and now…it was there pulling at his entire body. He felt the need to be a better person to be worthy of such a look from her. Taylor had given him a second chance, and he was not going to waist it.

Watching her now, he was reminded of the impact of knowing that Skye had compromised her morals to save her mother. She had made the proverbial deal with the devil. Then in the end when the safety of the colony was at stake, Skye had acted selflessly to save the colony even knowing it was going to cost her mother's life. He had witnessed the turmoil and pain in her eyes then the release into utter joy at seeing her mother was alive and safe.

Then, he had been told that she played up to lunatic Lucas to foil the Phoenix Group's plans. He viewed her as a very brave young woman…a beautiful brave young woman.

When he handed over the medicine for Skye's mother to Dr. Shannon, he felt truly humbled that he was the one that brought mother and daughter back together again. Now, he felt compelled to continue to ensure her mother's safety. That need spilled over to Skye now. He had been keeping an eye out for Lucas ever since he learned that Wash was back.

Curran had wondered if Lucas would try to take Wash back, then that train of thought made him ponder over another. He had heard that Lucas was grabbing at Skye, and Josh Shannon had beaten the hell out of him for it. In the end, Skye had to barter with Lucas to save Josh's life.

Curran could not seem to get a straight answer from anyone exactly what she bartered. He wanted to ask her, but stopped himself. If Lucas Taylor was coming back for someone, it was to kill Taylor or to take Skye for his own. Maybe both.

Curran was not going to let that happen.

He looked out into the night then back to Skye. "You're welcome. Yes, it was busy earlier, and it's been a while. I just wanted to check on how things were going." He kept his voice low and calm.

Her hand left his arm. He felt instant loss.

"Going good." She fought not to think of Lucas' promise to make her pay if she betrayed him, which she did. "Malcolm and Elizabeth were able to synthesize the medicine you brought. They are giving her twice the dose now, so she's able to get around again…thanks to you."

Curran gave her a genuine smile. It was the first time he had smiled out of happiness since before he killed Foster.

Josh walked up almost between them.

They remained silent a moment or two as both men eyed each other. Skye watched them then spoke to Curran, "Well, it's good talking to you. I'll see you later. And, thank you again."

She nodded at him then spoke to Josh, "Walk me home?"

She continued to stare at the men who were still looking at each other. She smacked Josh's arm, "Come on. I'm tired. Bye, Curran."

"Bye, Skye." He never turned away, but watched her leave with Josh.

Once out of ear shot, "Kind of creepy isn't he?"

"Curran?" Skye questioned Josh.

"Yes." Josh stomped.

"No. He's lost. He's just trying to find his way." She smiled.

"Uuhu into your pants."

Skye gasped and slapped his arm again, but harder this time, "Josh Shannon."

"He killed a man, and now he's always looking at you." Josh's voice sounded a little condescending.

"He's not always looking at me." She folded her arms and stopped walking.

Josh tipped his head back the way they came.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Curran facing them, but watching off to the side. His eyes then locked on her, and he smiled at her.

She smiled, waved, and then started walking to her new housing unit. "Cut it out. He saved my mother twice from Luc…him. Just cut it out."

Her eyes started to tear up as her right hand moved up to cover her left shoulder where the tattoo was under the material. She thought she saw movement off to her side in the darkness and blinked the tears out of her eyes. "Did you see that?"

Josh gazed where she had been looking, "I don't see anything. Skye, I'm so sorry. I'm just so messed up in the head right now. I don't even know why I said that."

Skye turned to him knowing it had not been that long ago that he lost his girlfriend, Kara, in the explosion that had knocked his father unconscious for three days. "It's ok. Just walk me to my new place."

They continued silently.

"Where are you going? That's not the way to your unit?" The figure dressed in black mumbled then looked down at the back of his left hand then back up at Skye walking with Josh.

"You didn't get the note I left for you in the bucket because you have not been back yet. Why are you making this hard for me?" His voice asked calmly as his right hand traced over the tattoo on the back of his left hand.

"Oh, yes. You see me." Lucas then took a step back farther into the darkness inside the colony as Skye turned her eyes toward him.

"That's it. Send the stupid Shannon over here to me. I'll take care of him for you then we can go get your mother and then out of this rat nest." Lucas removed his knife and waited for Josh to get closer.

When they walked away, Lucas put the knife back. "Not as stupid as he looks. Bucket, did you pick him so that you could use him to manipulate his father? Is that why you tolerate his stupid teenage ramblings about the dead bitch that blew up into a million chunks?"

He looked down at the new tattoo on his left hand again as if it might reply. He stroked it a time or two following the curves of the ink as if to pleasure it. With each needle stab that created it, he pictured Skye's face as he had stabbed her with a needle leaving his tattoo on her left shoulder. He remembered how her face grimaced in pain and how it felt to tattoo himself. The remembrance combined with the constant toying with his tattoo caused his body to heat with arousal.

He followed them to a unit still petting his tattoo. He continued to watch them at her door as he ran the tip of his tongue along the perimeter of the tattoo.

Josh gave Skye a hug before turning away. "He's too stupid to see that you're acting. Touching her? Always touching her. Touching her is to harm me."

Josh strode between yards and around trees thinking about Kara having no idea he was being followed.

Lucas whispered as he started to close in on Josh, "Nemo me impune lacessit. Stupid Fortunato. Not a rapier, but it will do. In pace requiescat."

Lucas pulled out his knife again and advanced on Josh as he was only three steps away.

"Hey, dad." Josh exclaimed.

Lucas twisted back behind a tree nearly slamming into it.

"Hey. On your way home?" Jim questioned as the two started walking together.

Lucas remained behind the tree, "I'll come back for you later to wall you up."

Minutes later, Lucas entered Skye's housing unit and stalked around in the darkness. He heard her in the bathroom, so he went to her bedroom and sat down in a chair.

Waiting in the dark, Lucas continued to fondle the new tattoo on his hand. He whispered to his hand, "Yes my lovely. I've come for you."

His eyes fixated on the figure now tattooed on his left hand. It was an etching of a bucket.

A/N: I think Josh is young and thank god still alive. I think Curran is redeemable (I kind of like Skye/Curran). I think lunatic Lucas is in love with his tattoo. LOL! Come on before you knew it was a bucket…what did you think the tattoo was? Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

TN Skye's Suitors  
>Chapter 3: Together<p>

Pairing: Skye with Josh, Lucas (or so he thinks), Curran (or so he wishes)

Characters: A mixture  
>Genre: Creepy Ship and Ship<br>Rating: Nc-17  
>Warning: Violence, Language, Sexual Thoughts and Demented Stalkers<br>Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1

Summary: Post finale – Lucas deceives himself into believing that Skye wants him. Skye desires Josh, but she has a demented stalker who has a psychotic God complex and another man who is determined to watch over her. In this chapter, Skye and Lucas are alone together.

AN: I think Skye likes Josh, but Lucas and Curran like Skye. Get ready for the creepy/demented stalker (think Edger Allen Poe-ish). I am using an actual book (Dark Lover by J.R. Ward) as the book on the Plexpad. Everything is in order. hehehehehe

Skye exited her bathroom with her favorite cotton blue pajama pants and tank top and walked into the kitchen to get a glass for the bottle of wine next to her bed.

She poured a glass and took a sip then left it next to her bed.

Skye decided maybe she should read a little and left the wine to get the Plexpad from the living room area. She nodded her head as she walked remembering that Wash had given her a book that she had not read yet. She couldn't quite remember the name.

While she was out of the room, she had no idea the intruder emptied the syringe infuser (that had originally been meant for her neck) into her drink and the bottle of wine.

She desperately hoped the new room would give her peaceful dreams. This was the first night in years that she was going to sleep in a housing unit alone, and it suddenly felt eerily disconcerting.

_What if I have one of my nightmares and no one is here to wake me up?_ She thought to herself as she stood in the dark room peering at her bed.

She drained half of her glass of wine. The rush of warmth from the alcohol ran all over her body as she slipped under the covers. She turned the Plexpad on so that it would read the book to her, then she laid it on the pillow next to hers.

She closed her eyes and listened to the words, "Darius looked around the club, taking in the teeming, half-naked bodies on the dance floor. Screamer's was packed tonight, full of women wearing leather and men who looked like they had advanced degrees in violent crime. Darius and his companion fit right in. Except they actually were killers…"

Skye drank the second half of the glass and laid back down pulling the blankets up and continued to listen, "…he hunted their enemies with a single-minded purpose that bordered on the insane. He was the last of his line, the only purebred vampire left on the planet…"

Unbidden, her mind started to drift from listening as she focused on Lucas. He was also single-minded in his focus on making Commander Taylor pay. She found him wildly attractive, but severely damaged. There was one thing that she could not let herself get past…his boundless need for revenge.

She jerked as she remembered pulling the first trigger and the bullet slamming into Lucas's right shoulder. The look on his face as he stared into her eyes as he prepared to jam the cold metal into his father's body again pushed at Skye. This push cooled her desires for him that quickly turned to contempt then fear. A helpless fear.

She blinked a few times trying to focus on the book again as the memory of Lucas' enraged and insane eyes continued to taunt her mind with memories.

The Plexpad continued to read to her, "With a sudden rush, the crowd shifted, people backing into each other. They were making way for someone. Or something…"

Skye just started wondering if she should have made a different book selection when she drifted under with the image of Lucas' eyes coming at her.

It was a good thing that she did not know that they really were.

"Hello bucket. Did you miss me?" Lucas questioned the now unconscious Skye.

The Plexpad continued, "…this is not a conversation I need to be a part of."

"Not unless you have something nice to say about me." Lucas answered the Plexpad waiting for a response.

"…with a face that was both aristocratic and brutal, he looked like the king he was by birthright and the soldier he'd become by destiny…"

"Brutal? King? and soldier…I guess I like that. What do you think bucket?" Lucas

She did not answer, so Lucas walked to the other side of the bed next to the Plexpad.

"And that wave of menace rolling ahead of him was one hell of a calling card…" The Plexpad continued.

"Is it now?" Lucas took off his boots.

"What are you doing?" The Plexpad continued.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lucas paused and eyed the device.

"You know, there are other ways of impressing me." It continued.

"Oh, really." Lucas then took off his shirt with a flourish and flexed his muscles.

"…reached out to pat her shoulder, stroking it…" The Plexpad prompted.

"Ok." Lucas pulled the blankets back sliding next to Skye and pushed the Plexpad against the headboard.

She was lying on her back, and he tugged lightly on the blanket to see her left shoulder. A wickedly possessive smile spread over his face as he stroked the tattoo he gave her.

The intricate L had two slashes from the top left coming down over it with the top slash not as long as the first. He then ran two fingers down the two slashed then reached up to the back of his skull and ran the same two fingers down the two scars that disappeared onto his neck.

"…wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours…" The device praised.

"Thanks. I'm glad they're not on my face." Lucas returned his attention to the tattoo on her arm as he leaned in to trace his tongue across it.

The Plexpad interrupted his movement, "eyes growing hooded as his gaze lingered on her lips…"

"No, her arm. But then again, her lips I have never kissed." His heart accelerated as he held himself mere inches away from her lips. His breath washed over her as he tipped his head as if to kiss her.

"A paper bag. What she needed was a paper bag to pull over her head whenever she talked with him…"

"Shut up! There will be no paper bags or anything else covering her face whenever she is around me." His voice then became quiet and almost friendly in his rage, "Do you want me to bash you into pieces?"

"No, thanks." It offered.

He watched it.

"Eventually he wandered off." The Plexpad offered Lucas an action that Lucas could take next.

"You want to be alone with her too?" Lucas sneered.

"It was rather sad."

Lucas laughed condescendingly at it, "Yes, you are."

"Yeah, well, look in the mirror…"

Smashed splinters reigned all over the floor as the Plexpad was violently smashed on Skye's end table.

Lucas yelled out his outrage, "Anything else to say!"

"That's all…" And the lights went out on the damaged Plexpad.

"Damn thing making a mess." Lucas got all the way out of the bed.

"You destroyed the mood. I'll have to try again later. I guess that was your plan all along." He watched it making sure it did not have a response or he was going to bash it again.

"You want a bag? Well, you are the one going in a bag." He retrieved a garbage bag from the bathroom.

He started meticulously picking up the pieces.

"I'm going to remove every trace of you from the room, so that when I leave not a single piece of you will get to stay with her."

He cut himself, but kept at his task till he was done then left.

Just before leaving, he gazed back at her with his piercing eyes…mumbling in an almost Gollum voice, "She's my own…my Bucket."

He stalked out into darkness running two fingers over his scars thinking of her tattooed arm.

As he snuck back across the perimeter fence of Terra Nova, he swore to himself that he could almost feel her skin as he stroked his scars one more time. "Mine." 

A/N: This was fun and difficult to write what the Plex and Lucas were saying to each other because everything the Plex said was in order in the book. LOL! I enjoyed making this chapter. Hehehehe I could just sooooo see this happening. *giggles*


	4. Chapter 4

TN Skye's Suitors  
>Chapter 4: Touch<p>

Pairing: Skye with Josh, Lucas (or so he thinks), Curran (or so he wishes)

Characters: A mixture  
>Genre: Creepy Ship and Ship<br>Rating: Nc-17  
>Warning: Violence, Language, Sexual Situations and Demented Stalker<br>Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1

Summary: Post finale – Lucas deceives himself into believing that Skye wants him. Skye desires Josh, but she has a demented stalker who has a psychotic God complex and another man who is determined to watch over her. In this chapter, Skye touches Lucas while being spied on by Curran. Josh shows up after.

AN: I think Skye likes Josh, but Lucas and Curran like Skye. Get ready for the creepy/demented stalker (think Edger Allen Poe-ish). I think Skye guiltily lusts after Lucas even thought she is afraid of him. I think that is part of the attraction. Maybe she wants to fix him and make him all better.

Skye woke around noon, which was very late for her. She was usually out and about by daybreak.

_No nightmares. Thank god. Noon? Guess I needed the sleep. Wait, I was supposed to meet mother for lunch._ She thought to herself as she carried the bottle of wine into the kitchen not fully remembering putting it into the bedroom the night before. She forgot all about taking the Plexpad to bed to let it read to her.

After a very quick shower, she rushed back into her bedroom only wearing light green panties and a bra. She pulled out a soft pair of matching green pants and put them on. She picked up the long sleeved top when she heard something behind her in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Those match my eyes. Is that why you picked them?" The low voice prompted.

She did not dare to turn around as her hand holding the material started to shake from an adrenalin rush that flooded her body. Instantly, she was afraid, out of breath, and ready to run.

She thought to herself, _he is here to kill me. Stay calm. Keep him talking. Keep him happy and find a way out. Stay calm. Don't show fear. He likes that. Calm!_

She turned to him with a weary smile and lied, "Yes." She knew he was like Taylor in that he was a lie detector most of the time so she added in some truth, "I dreamed about your eyes last night."

He smiled roguishly and tipped his head down, but kept his eyes peering up at her. "Yes, I'm sure you did. I was here. You slept soundly."

She clutched the shirt over the material of her bra and did a mental check if any parts of her body felt sore. She was relieved when nothing hurt like he had added another tattoo. The words about her sleep sank in and she wondered if Lucas being near kept the dreams at bay and not the new housing unit.

"You know, I came here originally to take care of that promise I made to you at the Command Center about what would happen if you betrayed me again." His voice was low and almost friendly. It was the same tone of voice he used when he told her he was going to throw her mother off of the balcony of the Sixer camp.

She blinked and clutched the material harder. Her eyes darted into the next room then back to him.

"What? You want to go in there. Ok, Bucket. I like your new place. I left you a present in the old one, but you never got it." He reached out to grab her arm, and she jerked her arm out of reach.

He smiled and talked to her as they walked into the living area. "I know your little plan, Bucket. I figured it out."

Skye glanced at the door seeing that he had moved furniture in front of it, so that there was no way she could make a run for it. He would catch her. If she yelled, no one would make it in time to save her life.

She understood now that she would have to wound him in some way to be able to make it out. She would have to find a weapon then get close to him. The bad thing was that she knew from experience that even bullets did not slow him down. She glanced at his left shoulder remembering where she shot him to try to make him drop a knife. It had not worked or slowed him down much.

"Yes, that plan." Lucas touched his shoulder where the bullet had hit him. "I know what was really going on. At first, I thought you were trying to save him. And, I did not think you had it in you to shoot me a second time, but now I understand. It's because of your mother. I found out that Curran came and took your mother. He had her and if you failed in your mission that they gave you then they were going to kill her. Your mother is the perfect motivation to get you to do anything. You see, I would have done anything to save my mother. I understand your drive now." Lucas tapped his shoulder.

Skye said nothing. She had shot his shoulder trying to get him to drop the knife because he was going to kill Commander Taylor. She shot him again almost center mass to stop his second stab motion. She did not want to kill him, but would have to save Taylor. She had thought she did kill him at first.

"You're a good shot. You could have shot me in the heart or in my head, but you didn't. You didn't even shoot me in the leg, so you knew I would be able to get up and run away. You made it look like you tried to kill me. I know now that you had to save him or they would have killed your mother. You know…I am the only one who can keep her safe. I can get her away from them, then you can stop pretending to be on their side."

He advanced on her, and she held her hands out in front of her. He stopped.

"So, my little helper. You kept my tattoo." He flashed an appraising glance obviously admiring the view. "You are wearing green undergarments to match my eyes. You dream about me. You did not kill me when you had the chance, but wounded me enough to be convincing. You don't have to worry about me punishing you, because I understand now that you did not betray me. You were doing the same thing you were doing before…protecting your mother."

Sounds started blasting in Lucas' ears that only he could hear. "I wasn't able to protect her when they killed her. My own mother. They killed her. I watched them kill her." His voice was strained and raspy as an alternative way she died played in his mind feeling real. Each version felt real to him.

Lucas raised one hand up to his ear and pressed the palm of his hand down. "I can hear her screaming even now."

His face contorted in pain as Lunatic Lucas left and Little Boy Lucas appeared before her.

"They told him to make a choice, and he refused so they killed her. They chopped off her feet, her hands, her legs, her arms…the same arms that would hold me and rock me to sleep at night…she bled to death as they hacked at her. He did nothing to stop them! I tried. I tried. I cut my wrists trying to get to her. He was in a cage, but he had a key. He could have got out to her. He chose his men over her. Now he is choosing his Terra Nova over me."

He grabbed onto the back of the couch with his free hand as if he could no longer stand. His eyes were lost in memories and his appearance was that of a small boy clutched in terror.

Skye glanced to the door not knowing if she could move the furniture in time to get out before he noticed what she was doing. Her mind yelled at her not to even try or he could kill her.

Watching him again not fully knowing what to do next, her heart started to melt at his torment. She had watched her own father die slowly from disease, but she knew what Lucas went through was much more horrific. He had watched men hack his mother to death. She pictured him as a teenager crying over his dead mother's bloody body.

She knew such a thing can damage a person permanently, and then understood that it was probably why he was the way he is now. That did not excuse stabbing Taylor or all the people she knew he had killed, but at least she knew why.

She wondered if her own father had not died and if they had never gotten sick how things could have been different at Terra Nova. She would never have betrayed Taylor by helping the Sixers unless her mother's life had been on the line.

Skye continued to watch as tears ran down Lucas' face. She now wondered how Lucas would have been different if he had not witnessed the brutal death of his mother. Would they be friends like she was with Josh? Was there an alternate universe where they were hanging out on this same night? Were they dating?

Skye's mind offered something that Tasha had told her a month ago when it came to Skye's men choices after catching Skye reading Jane Eyre. Tasha had voiced that Skye found damaged men highly attractive and that was why she fantasized about Edward Rochester. Tasha told her that Skye liked men to be tortured and self-destructive, but deep down for them to be good. She had even joked to Skye that this was the reason why she liked Josh. She said Josh was brooding and tormented about leaving his girlfriend Kara behind making him irresistible to Skye.

Now, even standing in the same room with Lucas she wondered if that was the reason she had started feeling an attraction to Curran. He was jaded, wounded, and in need of redemption.

Her heart broke now looking at Lucas. She wondered if she could fix him. After all, he was not being violet toward her. Even when he controlled Terra Nova, she was the only one who could talk reason into him as long as he was not enraged. She wondered if she could be the one to heal him from his past.

_Is that why he's here? He sees me as Jane? He recognizes he needs help? He's seeking help? He needs me? Deep down he's still that young guy who wants to save his mother and feels the pain of her death and is lashing out at his father at all costs. He can't let go._

Unknowing, she took a step closer to Lucas when logically she should have been trying to find a way out. She did not even notice the change that came over her when she realized he did not mean to kill her and that he allowed himself to be venerable in front of her. Or so she thought.

He wiped the tears away and finally looked at her again noticing that she showed sympathy toward him. He reminded himself that he was in charge, and the screams of his mother's death faded into silence.

"You hurt me." He pulled off his shirt and traced a finger over a faint circular scar on his left shoulder. "I marked you, so you marked me. I let them fully heal the other one, but this one was near where I tattooed you, so I did not let them fully remove all traces. It's a reminder that we have a connection…you and I. It's a promise that you would not hurt me willingly unless it was to save her. But you still hurt me."

She watched his finger trace the scar then her eyes drifted over his chest and abdomen when he put his hand down. He was deliciously muscled and defined. Her body started to warm at the vision of all of his exposed flesh. The adrenaline rush this time had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with the six feet of wickedly attractive and emotionally wounded man standing before her.

A smile twitched at her lips when he flexed his muscles for her view.

With his shirt off, the tattoo on his left hand showed up more visibly to her eyes.

"Do you like this?" He questioned holding up his left hand as the last traces of his pain vanished.

Lunatic Lucas was back. She knew that slightly deranged look in his eyes, and her mind reminded her that he was a dangerous man who had threatened to kill her mother not too long ago.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

She pushed back her damp hair and started to put the green long sleeve top on, and he shook his head no.

"Don't do that."

She paused then went to continue.

His voice took a harsh turn, "Don't make me say it again."

She lowered her arms.

His eyes fixated on the L tattoo on her arm, "I want to touch you. Will you let me touch you?"

His eyes cleared, and she saw the wounded Little Boy Lucas watching her. "Will you hold me? Will you hold me like she did?"

Her heart said yes, but her mind yelled no. It was a good thing she listened to her mind as his expression changed as quickly as one of Rochester's moods, and he was stalking her again.

He circled around to her left side as she backed into the center of the living room. There was no where she could run to get away from him. He reached down and picked up her discarded shirt. He held it up to his nose and breathed in.

A mixture of excitement and fear washed over her. She did not know if she wanted to run screaming or stand still to see if he would touch her as gently as he was touching her shirt. Her mind quickly reminded her how he had grabbed at her in Boylan's bar.

She could not take the risk and backed up again.

Lucas sat down in an armed chair draping her shirt on one of the arms, "Ok, I know. As long as they have your mother, you can't let yourself be with me. You will resist. Don't get me wrong." His voice oozed sensual charm, "I like the chase and the little game we have going on here. I like it when you fight back and taunt me. But, I want you to eventually give yourself freely to me. I wouldn't mind hearing you beg for it. I know that will not happen while they have her, so we will make a bargain…you and I."

She said nothing wishing now that she had tried to escape when he had his moment of weakness leaning on the couch. She was trapped now with Lunatic Lucas who could do anything at any time. She knew now that she would have to play along with whatever he came up with or he might turn on her, because before her now was the man that shot the other timeline's Wash in the head.

"What game shall we play? What game? Ok. I have it." He clapped his hands together once then rubbed them together. He then rested one hand on the front of his pants. "I will keep my hands to myself as long as you are touching me. If you stop touching me, then that is you giving me full permission to touch you in any way I want. Deal?"

_Yes,_ she thought to herself, _I should have put a bullet in his head when I had the chance. I'm acting afraid, and it's feeding his demon. When I'm more assertive or aggressive, he then acts more playful. He's going to attack me if I don't act a little aggressive. I'll play up to him a little to control him as much as possible. I can't be the prey, or he will attack. So be it. _

She uncrossed her slender arms which were hiding her breasts and put her hands on her hips, "We keep this quiet and between us while they still have my mother. They will kill her if they know I am not fighting to the death right now. I get to pick where I touch you…deal?" Skye managed with a shaky voice half afraid he would say no or just out right attack her.

She raised an eyebrow suggestively to mask her fear. She did not want to feed the pain demon that she witnessed when he tattooed her. It was the same demon inside of him that grabbed her hand in Boylan's bar. It had done it just to feel her struggle to get away. It was evil. She needed playful. She needed Rochester not Jack the Ripper.

His tumultuous green eyes flickered to her hands then to her face, "Where would you like to touch me, Bucket?"

She wondered why he was not looking at her breasts. She deiced gift horse and mentally moved on.

She did not dare move forward because he had not made the deal yet. She answered while shrugging her shoulders, "Where I was touching you in my dreams."

He undid his belt and pants, but stayed in the chair. He contemplated her a few moments before sliding his hand into his pants gripping himself. "Deal. You have three seconds to make contact. One. Two."

Just before he could say three she rushed forward and slapped her hands onto his shoulders. Her damp hair flew forward when her hands impacted his shoulders.

Lucas closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Her cool long wavy hair trailed down his shoulders sending sparks over his heated skin. "Bucket."

She smiled then walked around him to the side trailing her fingers, so she would be farther away from his hand that was stroking himself in his pants.

"Bucket? You were touching my shoulders in your dream?" He breathed out as his now hooded eyes watched hers.

"Yes."

"You were willingly touching me in the dream?" He questioned to gauge her response.

"Yes. And, here." She traced her finger over the scar left by the bullet. She wanted him to believe that his shoulders and neck were a place that she desired to touch him. She did not want him getting the idea to make her hands go to where his hand was now stroking his hard length.

He appeared appeased with her response. He had no idea that in her dream her hands had been reaching to beat on his shoulders then claw at his neck and wound because he was strangling the life out of her.

She walked behind him, but kept both hands touching his shoulders. She gripped her hand over this scar then let her other hand trace her nails over his skin. He stopped watching her and closed his eyes.

She turned her head from side to side for a second looking for a weapon.

He moved to peer up at her again. His eyes asked her what she was doing.

Skye moved the hand that was over the scar up to the two scars that started on his neck then ran up into his hair line. "These are interesting. They match my tattoo."

She traced them with her fingers, and his body shivered visibly. His hand slowed as the other gripped the arm of the chair.

Skye hated that watching him shake from pleasure that she gave him made her body start to react favorably to touching his muscular body.

"Use your tongue, Bucket." Lucas tugged a little on his pants then pulled his length out of his pants.

Her aroused state caused confusion with his request until he tipped his head forwards some and to the side to give her more access to his neck and the back of his head.

She told herself she was playing her part as she bent over and traced her tongue on the longer scar. The softness of his neck contrasted with the ridged scar, and her eyes darted down to get a better look at what his hand was gripping.

Her lips and tongue lightly played on his neck where the shorter scar was as she continued to watch his hand work over his sizable shaft.

He tipped his head and saw her eyes on his stroking hand. He reached with his lips to kiss her, but she moved back.

"I'm still touching you." She dug her nails into his shoulders and flicked her tongue. Her breath was playing over his moist neck making his eyelids flicker.

He stopped trying to kiss her, but leaned back harder against the back of the chair. Her dangling hair touched his face.

Skye examined the shape of his lips. She had never really paid them proper attention because the intensity of his eyes always distracted her. The top points of his lips formed a perfectly sharp M, but his lower lip was soft and plump. She ran her hands farther down over his chest and drew circles. She was lost in the sensations of his body under her hands and started to give into her desire to run her tongue over his lips outlining them.

His voice was raspy. "Bucket? Sure you don't want me to fill your bucket?" He braced his arms on the arms of the chair and raised his hips up pumping into his hand instead of his hand stroking.

Under any other circumstance, she would have laughed to hear a grown man say something as corny as that, but coming from Lucas it was horrifying and erotic at the same time. She wanted to run for her life and stay with him at the same time. She wondered if this was how Jane Eyre felt.

She never knew how Jane could make herself leave Mr. Rochester when she saw that he was in such obvious pain from the consequences of what happened in his youth that was hindering his adult life. She had always thought that poor Mr. Rochester could not help what had happened, but was doing his best to deal with the situation. She always thought that she would never have left if she was Jane. But now she was starting to understand. You may feel sorry for the youth that was tricked or wounded, but you have to protect yourself from the man that they have become and choose to continue to be.

You can only tame a beast for so long before it consumes you. She knew it was only a matter of time before you fall into their twisted world with them.

Her body offered that Lucas was a well muscled man who would pleasure her in a most untamed fuck-athon, and the only time he had hurt her was the tattoo.

Her heart offered that poor Lucas was wounded and needed therapy.

But, her mind reminded her when she took his data to the eye and gave it back to him then he brought his own military back that killed over 20 men, women, and children. And, he threatened to kill her mother. And, he had almost killed Josh, Jim and Taylor. He shot the other timeline Wash in the head.

Her mind won.

"If you're going to stop touching me, now's the time." He spoke through clenched teeth.

She knew if she removed her hands from him that he was going to strip her and take her. Her body yelled yes, but her mind whispered no and offered images of the dead bodies of people she knew and talked to for years laying lifeless on the muddied ground.

She fought for what to say to keep him obedient to her wavering control. "They have my mother, and I like touching you. Keep going. Let me watch you. I like to watch you."

She went back to licking his neck and clawed more forcefully at his chest then back up to his shoulders. She tried not to enjoy the way it made his breath hitch. She tried not to enjoy the power she had over him.

She felt his muscles strain just before he turned his face toward her and his eyes locked with hers. She watched his pleasure dance in his green eyes as he convulsed his release. She had never witnessed something so mesmerizing in all her life.

She could see a change in his eyes. Lunatic Lucas surfaced with his demon. He used her shirt from earlier to wipe himself off then he threw it on the floor.

It startled her into taking a step back, and her hands lost contact.

"You let go. We agreed earlier that you letting go would be your signal for me to touch you however I want."

She put her hands back, "No, I'm touching you."

"You let go." He stood to his feet and gripped the arm of the chair sending it flying across the room. "There's nothing between us to stop us now. No one is here to see that you want me. Your mother is safe. No more games. I think you need another tattoo. I love the face you make when I stab a needle into your skin. I wonder how much more I will enjoy it if I used a knife this time? You're going to beg for me to stop before it's done, and I think I'm really going to enjoy it. Got a knife, Bucket? I like knives. You'll probably fight back, so we may have to make several attempts at it to get one good one."

He put his pants back into place then ran a finger over his left forearm. She watched his finger trail over faint lines that resembled words.

"I'm thinking the word 'Mine' on your forehead or jaw would be nice. What do you think? Your Plexpad would object because it doesn't like scars on one's face. It likes mine on my neck and scalp. The damn thing should never mention mirrors to anyone. Oh, but it never will again. It wanted to be alone with you last night. Now see who is alone with you…me." His voice was pleasant, but his eyes were psychotically deranged.

She had no idea what he was talking about except that he intended to carve a tattoo on her face with a knife. She pictured him running a blade over her skin to make the next tattoo. Ice ran in her veins and threatened to shake her apart.

Skye backed then sprinted for the kitchen. Her only thoughts were to try to find a knife first because she knew she did not have enough time to move the furniture and get out of the door.

As she scrambled for the kitchen, she heard a loud crash behind her. She screamed and whirled around.

To her relief, Curran was there and had tackled Lucas. She gasped as both men fought to kill the other.

"Oh my god." She forgot the pursuit of a knife when she remembered her mother saying that she hid a pistol in her room.

Skye sprinted to her mother's room and retrieved the pistol. When she reentered the kitchen, Curran was trying to get Lucas in a choke hold and Lucas was trying to press his thumb into Curran's eye. A trail of blood ran over Curran's face. Lucas slipped out of his grip and slammed Curran's head on the floor.

"She's mine!" Lucas yelled.

Curran flipped Lucas over punching him in face then gripped his neck, "Like hell she is."

"Damn. Damn!" They were jerking around to the point she was afraid she would shoot the wrong man.

She stepped forward intending to get close enough to press the gun to Lucas's head when there were noises behind her. She spun the gun around, and it took her a few moments to notice that they were Taylor's men and not Lucas' military men.

They were yelling at her to lower the gun. She lowered the gun and turned back to the men who were on the floor behind the counter. Curran was lying unmoving on the floor, and Lucas was gone.

She yelled, "Not again! It's Lucas! Get Lucas!" She pointed to the back of her housing unit.

The soldiers had focused on the bleeding Curran thinking he was the one to blame, but they moved on the second they heard it was Lucas.

Skye landed next to Curran and held his bleeding face, "Open your eyes, Curran. Look at me."

His eyes opened slowly then he jerked as if looking for Lucas.

"He's gone. Are you ok?" Skye inquired so concerned for him that she forgot she only had her pants and bra on.

He did not seem to notice her state of undress, "Yes. Are you ok?"

"You're the one bleeding." She yelled at one of the soldiers to give her a kitchen towel. She held the towel to his face to stop the bleeding. She then inspected the side of his head that had been smacked on the floor.

"It's not that bad, but you still need to go to the infirmary. How did you know he was here?" She made sure not to use his name.

"I checked in with Deborah, and she said you never showed up for your lunch date with her. You're mother was worried, and I said I would check on you. I even asked Elizabeth to get extra guards to watch over her just in case. She did. I'm so sorry, Skye. I tried the door and when you didn't answer I looked in the window. I saw…I saw you clawing at his chest, but I couldn't see his face. I thought it was Josh at first and went to leave then you jumped back from him, and I saw his face. It was Lucas."

Skye heard more noises behind her, but could only focus on Curran's face and what was before her because that was the direction Lucas had fled in. She did not want to turn her back to the direction he went. She kept thinking he was coming back for her. It chilled her to the bone.

Skye felt embarrassed that she had tried to handle the situation with Lucas. She felt stupid that Lucas' recount of the events of his mother's death had caused her to let down her guard. She felt ashamed that her body wanted him even when her mind flashed images of all the people she saw his men kill. She had felt sorry for the wounded tiger, and it almost carved her up.

Not a tiger, her mind prompted, his demon.

She became aware that she did not have a shirt on and that a soldier was even now looking down at it in the living room. She knew he noticed what it was used for.

She felt perplexed. She felt tainted. She felt sickened with herself.

Her hands lowered from Curran's face as tears flooded her eyes. "I tried to get away from him."

"Yes, I saw. I'm sorry. At first, I thought you might have been on a date or something because it looked mutual. I would have come in immediately if I knew it was Lucas." Curran apologized.

She jerked at hearing his name and pressed her hands to her eyes.

Curran stumbled on quickly, "I could not tell at first he was forcing you to stand there while he…well. When you tried to move away from him, I saw your face and knew something was wrong then I saw it was him. I looked around the room and saw that furniture was across the front door, so I thought to sneak around the back and come in quietly. Then he threw the chair and said he was going to carve you with a knife, I knew I had to act immediately. I kicked in the back door. I'm so sorry, Skye."

"You saved me." She trembled as she almost fell forward.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

She pressed against him as she cried into his shoulder. He rested his chin on the top of her head and used his free hand to motion to a soldier to give him his shirt.

The soldier took it off and reached forward. Curran stopped his hands from putting the shirt against her and jerked it out of his hands. He then wrapped if over her to cover her back and side. She had turned in his body so that the majority of her front of her was pressed against his chest. Her left hand reached up gripping at his shoulder.

Curran saw the tattoo on her shoulder. He could not stop himself from asking the question he wanted to ask her the day before. "Is that how you saved Josh? You let him tattoo you? That's what he meant by what he was saying?"

She nodded yes and then pressed her face more firmly against him as she lost all conscious thought and wept.

Curran instantly regretted asking. He told himself to think of her and not his own curiosity.

"He's never touching you again. We'll get that removed. You're mother is safe in the infirmary with lots of guards. It's ok now. I have you. It's ok." Curran's calm steady voice continued to reassure her as he hugged her close and stroked her hair. He even started slowly rocking her.

Over time, her crying stopped and her breathing evened out.

"You saved me. Thank you, Curran. You're always saving us." Skye pictured her mother laying in the infirmary, and Jim telling her that Curran had snuck her out of the Sixer camp.

Her voice kept hitching as she tried not to hyperventilate, "You're Rochester not him. He has a demon. It likes to hurt me. I kept dreaming that he would come for me. And, he did."

She started to cry and shake again.

"I stopped him. No one's going to hurt you now. You're safe." Curran's voice was calm and confident.

He pet her and murmured soft words to her that she did not even fully understand at that point. The tremor stopped, and she calmed again.

No one in the room had any idea who Rochester was or if it was a name that stood for good guy. They only understood that she mentioned that Lucas Taylor had a demon. That, everyone knew. No one questioned her.

Taylor and Jim had walked in as Curran said it was Lucas. The men looked around helpless and stayed quiet. They were half afraid of what Lucas had done because she did not have a shirt on and Curran was bloodied.

They did not disturb Curran and Skye. No one did. Jim had quietly asked a soldier to find Elizabeth. Wash was already outside organizing the soldiers to search the colony for Lucas knowing they would not find him. One could hope.

Skye opened her eyes again and her vision was blurry. "You're shirts all wet now. Ok, I need to get up."

Curran was holding her steady as she got to her feet when Joshed walked in.

His mind took everything in in an instant. Curran clutched at Skye, she had been crying and there was dried blood on Curran's face. He gasped when the shirt fell away from Skye and he saw the tattoo. His mind announced to him that she was not wearing a shirt.

"Skye? What the hell did you do to her?" Josh was at him in an instant.

Taylor and Jim rushed forward. They had been looking away to give her some semblance of privacy because of her state of undress and did not think Josh would react like that.

Josh jerked Curran's arm that supported her. Jim grabbed at Josh as Taylor caught Skye who had tumbled and almost smacked the floor face first.

Josh tried to punch Curran in the face, but Jim stopped him dragging him back. "Josh, no."

Skye yelled, "Stop it now! Damn it."

Josh stopped struggling against his father, and Taylor stood to his feet holding Skye in his arms.

"Thanks, but put me down." Skye felt the need to take control back. Her sanity depended on it.

Taylor released her legs and lowered her to the floor. He kept her turned so that she did not flash everyone…again. "Stevens. Get one of her shirts."

Skye pulled her arm a little so that he would let go. "I'll get the shirt myself."

It took her a second to realize that she did not know if anyone had checked her room for Lucas. She knew logically they did, but she did not know for sure. She pictured him jumping out of the closet with a knife.

She put her hands back over her eyes. She was too afraid to move. She kept seeing flashes of Lucas' eyes in her mind. "I can't do this. I can't do this."

Elizabeth jogged in looking everywhere at once. The men were staring at Skye stupidly as the young women turned in half circles mumbling to herself while shirtless.

Curran stepped forward to Skye, Josh moved closer to him, Jim pulled Josh back, and Taylor extended his arms and stepped between all of the men and Skye.

Elizabeth would have fumed at the men, but Skye was obviously in distress. "Skye? Look at me Skye."

Skye stopped. Elizabeth quickly assessed her in a moment.

Stevens walked in with a clean shirt and handed it to Elizabeth's outstretched hand. She helped Skye put it on as Skye was staring into space.

"Skye honey. I need to take you to the infirmary with me. Ok?"

Nothing.

"Your mother sent me to get you. She said we need to eat lunch ok?" Elizabeth tried again.

Skye nodded yes then spoke, "Curran needs help."

"He'll come too ok?" Elizabeth spoke in her softest mother voice.

"Ok, and Josh."

"Yes, Josh is coming too."

Skye took one step then stopped. She did not even turn around, "Josh. Curran. Behave." She then allowed Elizabeth to lead her out of her housing unit.

A/N: Well, I was not going to let Lucas cut on her. How did Jane Eyre end up in a Lucas fic? There is a trio of Lucas. I don't even know what to say. *glances back at chapter* Comments? Reviews? What do you think?


End file.
